Peaches and Cream
by Elegant Solution
Summary: ChuckOlive Chuck tastes sweeter than anything that has ever passed through Olive's lips. Femmeslash.


-1

Olive felt her breath catch in the back of her throat when she saw Chuck leaning against the table in the back. The sticky sweet smell of peaches tingled under her nose as Chuck neatly lined the slices inside of the pie crust. Olive's hands trembled as she gripped the coffee pot in her left hand and a plate containing a half eaten pie in the right. It wasn't the smell of fresh peaches marinating in their own syrup or the sight of Chuck with that beautiful serene look on her face that made Olive's heart and breathing stop. It was the small spot of vanilla ice cream that clung to the corner of Chuck's lip on the right side. All Olive could think about was licking it off with her pink tongue.

Chuck hadn't noticed that the petite blonde had walked in on her. Olive was still finding it hard to breath and speak. This tingling sensation spread through out her belly and she began to tingle in an even lower area. It was hard to not fall under Chuck's spell. The brunette had a special power about her. Olive cleared her throat gently.

"Oh! Hi Olive!" Chuck smiled up at her, that ice cream spot still clinging in the corners of her mouth.

"Hi Chuck," Olive smiled, swaying her hips slightly as she moved to the large sink, setting the dish down in it.

"I was just making a pie for my Aunts," Chuck informed her.

"What kind?"

"Peach with a little bit of Gouda baked into the crust," Chuck smiled.

"Lily will love it," Olive replied, moving closer to the brunette that smelled like honey and peaches.

"I hope so," she replied, thankful she had already put her secret ingredient in because she did not want to explain it to the very curious blonde.

Olive couldn't resist anymore. She reached her finger out and gently wiped away the ice cream from the corner of Chuck's mouth. A faint blush crept over Chuck's face; her freckled pale cheeks turning a light pink color. Olive's touch was so soft and intimate. It was something she hadn't felt in a long time.

Chuck tasted sweeter than honey, sweeter than any cream and certainly sweeter than any peach Olive had come across. This is the first time Olive has ever been with a woman, but it isn't the first time that she's found her sex extremely attractive. There had always been something sensuous about women to her. Their sweet smell, their long luxurious hair, those curves and their soft skin. Chuck possessed all of those qualities.

Chuck bit on Olive's lower lip, moving it back and forth between her sharp white teeth. Her hands rested on Olive's hips and the blonde trembled and pressed her body tighter against Chuck's. It felt dirty because Digby was laying on the floor and watching. It almost felt like they were Ned's eyes burning into her and that she was committing the ultimate act of betrayal. At yet somehow it doesn't matter to her and they end up in a tangled mess of limbs on Olive's bed.

Chuck never would have guessed that this was Olive's first time with a woman. She moved with ease and grace, knowing exactly how long to circle her tongue around Chuck's pink nipple until it was rock hard. She knew exactly how to press her hand into Chuck's damn sex; those fingers combing through her soft brown curls and the tips of said fingers brushing ever so gently against her silk wet lips. This is not Chuck's first time with a woman, she had her experimental days in college. In fact, she's entertained those stories to Ned deep in the night as they both lay awake and longing to touch one another. It is probably slightly cruel to tease him in such a manner.

"Olive!" Chuck cried out, her hips bucked as those slender fingers pressed against her opening and slid up with ease.

Olive surprised herself with how natural this came. It just further supported her theory that Chuck was magic. Her fingers moved in and out in a steady rhythm as Chuck closed her bright blue eyes and moaned happily. She licked her lips and for a moment she imagined that this was Ned with his fingers buried deeply inside of her. Olive's fingers moved out for a few moments as she spread Chuck's lips wide. Chuck trembled at the vulnerable feeling of being completely exposed.

The tip of Olive's index finger began to circle the small, pink bundle of nerves. Chuck's nails dug into the covers as she tried her best to not scream.

"Does that feel wonderful, Chuck?" Olive asked, lightly tapping against her clit.

"Simply divine," Chuck managed to pant, feeling her limbs go gummy and she is ready to explode.

One more fairly firm tap against her bud is enough to make the brunette scream as she came. Olive left her finger in that spot as Chuck's legs went limp. Her fingers found their way into her mouth and that was when she decided that Chuck was sweeter than anything she had ever tasted before.


End file.
